And The High School Walls Fell
by Sasukes-Angel0221
Summary: High school is a lot of things. Most of them you live through...but what about the rest? [SasuXSaku,] [NejiXTen,] [NaruXHin,] [InoXShika]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_Lyrics_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

TEXT

(Inner Voice) I.E. Inner Sasuke, Inner Sakura

**Summary**: High school is a lot of things. Most of them you live through...but what about the rest? SasuXSaku, NejiXTen, NaruXHin, InoXShika

**A/N**. Heyllo!! I wanted to make this story a while ago, just now writing the prologue. Eh, depending on the reviews i will update! This IS a chapter story to!

* * *

**Prologue**

--

High school. So close to graduating, only four more years left of school. Then. Your. **Free**. Excited? Well, looks like you are just going to have to wait, four more years to go. Four more years of drama, break-ups, backstabbing...and many, many more. Eh, but you can handle it right? Nothing to much for you. Just teenage people doing teenaged things. Normal high school life. Sure you have watched the movies, seen the t.v. shows, but being there...psh, **nothing** like that is it? Then again, seemingly perfects situations are hardly that. Are they?

--

_(June)_

"We are _finally_ out of middle school Ino!" Cried Sakura.

"YESS!! FINALLY!" Ino yelled loudly, almost hypersonic.

"Ino, your so loud everybody is staring." she blushed at the stares that they were both recieving, as well as the pointing fingers.

"I DON'T CARE! HEY EVERBODY I'M GOING TO BE A FRESHMAN NEXT YEAR!" Scattered people clapped, you could tell they were getting irritated by the loud blond. Sakura put her hand infront of her face to hide her humilaty.

"Shut up Ino." she growled.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

They both walked steadily together going back to their own houses, planing their outfits for the next year, their hairstyles, basically everything that a 15 year old girl would be doing. Finally the got the section of the roads where they were going to part ways and go home.

"Bye Ino."

"See ya, Bill-board!" Ino said cheerful as she walked away.

"Stupid pig." She grumbled underneath her breath making sure that Ino wouldn't be able to hear her.

* * *

(_Sadly August)_

"Ino?" A pink haired girl questioned as a blonde bombshell walked past her.

"Sakura?" The blonde replied.

"AHH!" They screamed together.

"I-I havent seen you all summer!" Sakura cried.

"I was in another village! I tried to call but they had no service or anything, it was terrible. Cute clothes though, like my new outfit?" She twirled around to show off her new outfit.

"Hai! Very cute!"

"Thanks, I just got back last night."

"Wow. Thats a long trip."

"I know. Now I have to go back to school today. I'm guessing that was why you were walking to."

"Yep! I can't believe its already August."

"Seems like July huh?"

"Yeah I know." Sakura and Ino both gazed off into la-la land for a few moments. It was Sakura that snapped out of it first, "Anyway. So how have you been?"

"Good! Oh that reminds me I've got something for you."

"HUH?!"

"Yeah, I didn't think that the trip would take that long but it did. I was going to give it to you when I came back, which was suppose to be three weeks ago but something came up and-" She stopped after the long rambaling session she was doing. Then she stared at Sakura.

Sakura noticed, "What?"

"You look HOT!"

"What??!!"

"You look so much different than you did. You changed alot."

"In just a few months?"

"Yeah! You don't look as awkward and annoying now. Much more cuter and calm."

Sakura anime sweatdropped, "Thanks Ino...I think."

"Oh I almost forgot your gift." She pulled out a bracelet from her satin bag. "Here."

"Thanks Ino-san."

"San? Whats up with you and the surnames all of the sudden?"

"I dont know. I have been using them lately though."

"Oh. Anyway we are going to be late! TODAY IS OUR FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL EVERYONE!"

"Just like the last day of middle school." Sakura grumbled as she covered her face so she wouldn't have to see the people snickering at them and laughing. "Can see the only thing that changed about you Ino was your looks."

"Ugh, whats that suppose to mean forehead?"

"Nothing you pig!"

A lightning bolt struck between them (not literally lol). Then they bursted out laughing, "Can see somethings never change huh guys?" A new voice chimed in.

They both turned around, "TENTEN!" Ino screamed.

"Geez Ino. No need to get all hypersonic on me! I'm three feet away from you."

Ino grumbled something from underneath her breath.

"What was that Ino?" Tenten asked smartly.

"Nothing. Nothing."

"He-hello guys." A stuttered voice broke into the conversation.

"Hey Hinata!" Sakura smiled sweetly at her.

"Hey Hinata." Ino and Tenten said while have a staring contest.

"Hello." Hinata repeated trying her best not to stutter.

"So how was your summer?" Sakrua asked ignoring Ino and Tenten.

"G-good. Yours?"

"Okay. Kind of boring. So what did you do?"

"Me and...Naruto-kun hu-hung out."

This caught Ino's and Tenten's attention, "KUN!?" They said together.

Hinata gulped loudly, "Y-yes."

"Are you to a 'thing?'" Ino asked prying once again into another person's life.

"...Yes!" Hinata screamed, "He-he asked me out in July!"

"How come you didn't tell us?" Sakura questioned.

"I wanted it to-to be a surprise."

"I can't believe I missed it! If I was in Kohona you know that I would have found out before all of you guys did."

Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten looked at each other and rolled their eyes, they all thought the same thing, _'Just Ino being lovable Ino.'_

"So...since we are on the subject. Did anyone else hook up?" Ino asked.

"Nope." Sakura said.

"Nope." Tenten replied sadly.

"Oh well thats not interesting at all."

_A bell rings from the distance_.

"SHIT!" Tenten yelled, "Were going to be late for the first day of high school."

"Were going to be social outcasts!" Ino concluded.

"Oh...no?" Sakura said, mocking Ino and Tenten, Hinata laughed silently.

Off Tenten and Ino went, leaving a dust trail behind them, Hinata and Sakura walked slowly behind.

"I-I feel bad."

"Why?" Sakura looked at her.

"Because that wasn't the high school bell. It was the bell across the village. The just built the-the new church. They were te-testing out the bells."

Sakura fell on the ground laughing, she was practically rolling around. After a few moments she stood up and dusted her self off, "Are you serious?"

Hinata nodded.

"Lets hurry up and get there. I want to see what they are going to do when they figure it out!"

She nodded again. And off then went. They saw the high school, the steps and the people. It looked like there were a million teenagers roaming around, there was only five hundred though. Everyone looked like they had changed either physically or emotionally. It was exciting but also imtimidating. Sakura didn't feel like she changed, sure her crush on Sasuke had died down a little. But she still like him. And she didn't get much stronger, well she figured out how to use her t.v. remote. That was the biggest accomplishment she made in the last three months. But hey she was only a teenager.

A teenager with strength, love, lust, hormones, and feelings. Hey but you high school graduates survived that so they can right? What if everything...just _falls_ apart?

* * *

**A/N Continue? Reviews?**


	2. Chapter Two: Crumbling

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_Lyrics_

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

TEXT

(Inner Voice) I.E. Inner Sasuke, Inner Sakura

**Summary**: High school is a lot of things. Most of them you live through...but what about the rest? SasuXSaku, NejiXTen, NaruXHin, InoXShika

**A/N **the main plot will happen here. I hate fillers in the beginning so I will just make this chapter long and then a few of the next ones a little shorter. Thnks for reading. Please review :/ I'm going to make this chapter two, so I don't get confused…lol.

* * *

**Chapter Two…**

**Crumbling**

Sakura and Hinata crept up the high school stairs, glancing around for the remaining members of their group. It was hard to see anything though, with everyone frantically moving around. Conversations blending and mixing together. You couldn't even make sense of anything.

"Where are they?" Sakura asked irritated.

"I-I don't…Oh look!" Hinata's fingers pointed to the two konuchi's. There they were the two social butterflies of the group, mingling and flirting with everyone they could get to stand still and listen.

Sakura got an evil look on her face as she stared at Hinata. The pearl-eyed heiress stared back at Sakura, "What?"

"Watch this." she said slyly and she made her way over to Ino and Tenten.

Hinata anime sweat dropped, "Oh-oh no." she whispered to her self, pushing her two index fingers together.

Tenten and Ino were fully indulged in a conversation with these two guys. Two hot, guys. Two guys that they would kill for.

'_Perfect.'_ Sakura thought.

Finally they noticed the pink haired beauty coming towards them, they stopped what they were talking about and looked at her.

"Hey Sakura." Tenten said, "Did you know that the bell that we heard wasn't the high school bell?"

Sakura smiled devilishly, "Oh really? I didn't know that. So you guys ran all the over here…for nothing?" She tried to contain her laughter.

"Yeah. Silly of us huh?" Ino nudged the guy next to her. He nodded in agreement.

"Oh Ino, Tenten by the way…"

They both looked at her, "Hm?"

"Did you guys happen to return the _things_ from the store?"

Ino and Tenten looked at each other, then back at Sakura, "What things?" Tenten asked.

"Forehead. What are you talking about?"

"You know the _feminine_ things?"

The two guys glanced at each other, "Um…we gotta go." He pointed to a random location.

"Yeah we…uh…we have to…bye." they sprinted away, their dust trails were the only things left of them.

"SAKURA!" Tenten and Ino screeched. Everyone shut their mouths and looked at the three. Sakura covered her hand in front of her mouth. She could feel the laughter in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" Ino lunged forward putting her hands out in front of her body reaching for Sakura's neck.

Sakura took a step back still trying to contain her laughter. Hinata even started to giggle. Everyone else was smirking and pointing at them.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Tenten yelled, doing the same thing as Ino was.

Sakura took a few more steps back, "Guys. It was just a joke." She said sweetly.

"A joke? A joke!" They both said. Coming closer to Sakura.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

'_Saved!'_ She thought.

"The bell! Guys it's the bell! Don't wanna be late!" Sakura said relieved, she spun around, and her face landed in someone else's back. She rubbed her nose and she tried to take a step back, "Ow. Sorry…"

The person turned around.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn. Watch where your going." he spat coldly.

"Sorry." she looked down.

"Shut up teme it was an accident. Right Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto?"

"Yeah! How have you been?!" He grabbed Sakura's waist and squeezed her.

"Naruto…I…Can't…Breathe." she rasped.

"Oh. Sorry." he said letting go of her waist. "Guess I don't know my own strength."

"Strength?" Neji said sarcastically. "What strength?"

"Grr…The strength I have to beat your ass!"

"Yeah. Right."

Naruto pulled his fist back, it was caught by someone.

"What the-Shikamaru?"

"Hey."

"Hey Shikamaru." Ino blushed. Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata all looked at her and smiled.

'_She must like him.'_ Sakura thought.

'_Ino? Shikamaru? No way' _Tenten thought.

'_Look at Naruto! He's s-so cute!'_ Hinata squealed mentally.

Naruto's attention was quickly brought to his girlfriend, "Hi..Hi Hinata."

"Hi, Na-Naruto." Hinata looked down out of embarrassment.

Ino shoved Hinata. Naruto caught her in his arms. Hinata blushed.

"Bitch!" Tenten yelled playfully shoving Ino's shoulder.

"Yeah Ino what the hell?" Sakura contorted.

"Look!" Ino pointed to Naruto and Hinata, they were staring into each others eyes.

"Awe…" They said in unison putting their hands together..

Sasuke scoffed at the sight of the two, and started to walk in and follow everyone else into the high school. Shikamaru followed, but at a distance. Ino watched Shikamaru walk up the stairs, her eyes were glued to him.

Ino's cheeks reddened, "Wait! Shikamaru!"

The pineapple man turned slightly, just enough so he could see the blond, "What?"

Ino glided towards him and stood next to him, "How was your summer?"

Shikamaru smiled, "Troublesome. Yours?"

She smiled, "Great." They started to walk together, down the halls of their new high school.

Leaving everyone else in the group in amazement. Little whispers and assumptions were made about the two.

"Are they going out?"

"Does Shikamaru like her?"

"What does he see in Ino?"

"She probably threatened him."

Neji looked at Tenten. Tenten stared back at him. Quickly he turned around and started to walk. "Naruto. Hinata. Lets go to class."

Naruto nodded, his eyes still glued to his girlfriends. "Lets go Hinata-chan."

"O-okay."

Naruto reached out for her hand, she looked down at it and placed hers in his. Her face noticeably turned colors. Pink. Red. Naruto's cerulean eyes sparkled as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. They two started to walk into the halls, holding each others hand.

"Awe." Tenten and Sakura squealed.

"They are so cute!" Tenten concluded.

"Yeah a perfect couple." Sakura agreed.

"So…"

"Yeah." Sakura looked around, she realized in embarrassment that her and Tenten were the only remaining people outside.

"SHIT!" Tenten yelled.

"What?!"

"We're going to be late. For real this time!"

"Damn it!"

"Go. GO. GO!" Tenten shoved Sakura into the doors. They both ran into their class rooms.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

The class bell had rung.

* * *

_(First period) Math. Classmates: Sasuke. Neji. Naruto. Shikamaru._

"Then you just take the square root of eighty-one, multiply it by the exponents of infinity and subtract a bazillion. Any questions?"

The class groaned.

"Just a couple zillion." Naruto complained quietly.

_Flick_.

"Huh?" Naruto looked down at his desk. A white folded up piece of paper was sitting on it. He looked around. Neji was mouthing for him to open it. Naruto didn't understand, "What?"

"Open it." Neji whispered.

"What!?"

Neji rolled his eyes. And demonstrated what Naruto should do.

"Oh." He chuckled and opened the note.

_Naruto. Food fight at lunch. Are you in? -Neji_

The blond looked back at Neji, he shrugged, and scavenged his desk for a pencil. Scribbled a few things down and threw it back to Neji, then he quickly turned around so the teacher wouldn't notice their evil plan.

Neji quickly scanned the room to make sure that the teacher wasn't looking, then he opened the note hastily.

_Believe it! Who else is in?-Naruto_

Neji took his pen and began to write. Then he threw it back to Naruto.

Naruto took it and began to read.

_Good. Shikamaru came up with the idea. Which was unlike him at the time. But…I can't throw the note over to Sasuke without getting caught. Ask him if he wants to do it. Shikamaru said he asked Ino if she wanted to and she said yes. So she probably is getting the rest of the girls to do it. Sakura and Tenten will probably do it as well, Hinata more than likely -Neji_

Again he scanned for the pen, in all the excitement he dropped it on the floor. He worriedly looked back up at the teacher before carefully reaching down to get it.

Neji rolled his eyes. _'Leave it to Naruto to take a simple food fight and…If he gets us caught I'll kill 'em.'_

Naruto finally picked up the pen and held it sturdily so he wouldn't drop it again. He tried to contain his excitement. He looked over at Sasuke. His head was down and his black hair was covering his face.

'_Teme. Sleeping in class. What a dumbass.'_

"Psst! Sasuke!" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke didn't move.

"PSST! SASUKE!"

"Naruto shut up!" Neji whispered harshly.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's voice got a little quieter.

The Uchiha lifted his head up slightly, just so Naruto could see one of his eyes, "Dobe! What do you want?"

"Here." Naruto threw over the paper note.

"What?" Sasuke questioned.

"Teme. You open it and read it. Duh." Naruto explained smartly.

"Stupid dobe." Sasuke muttered under his breathe and he opened the note.

_Naruto. Food fight at lunch. Are you in? -Neji_

_Believe it! Who else is in?-Naruto_

_Good. Shikamaru came up with the idea. Which was unlike him at the time. But…I can't throw the note over to Sasuke without getting caught. Ask him if he wants to do it. Shikamaru said he asked Ino if she wanted to and she said yes. So she probably is getting the rest of the girls to do it. Sakura and Tenten will probably do it as well, Hinata more than likely. -Neji_

_Sasuke. Are you in?-Naruto_

Sasuke looked around the room, first he looked at Neji who removed his gaze from the board to Sasuke. He mouthed, 'Do you want to do it?'He shrugged. Then he looked at Naruto who mouthed, 'Write it down.' Sasuke smirked and picked up a pen. After he was done writing he threw it back over to Naruto.

'_Hn. What ever.'-Sasuke._

Naruto smiled brightly. "YES!!" He yelled accidentally. Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru all got flames in their eyes. "Shh!" They yelled at him.

"Mr. Uzamaki. Do you have something that you want to share with the class?" The teacher questioned.

Everyone turned around in their seats to stare at Naruto. He squirmed around in his seat as he tried to conceal the note that they were passing around. "Umm…No."

"Well. What are you doing back here then?" He started to walk towards him.

"Umm…Nothing." Naruto started to sweat.

"Oh I see. Then what was the outburst for?" He was only a matter of seats in front of Naruto.

Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru were all breathing heavily now, if they were caught…then Naruto was going to pay.

"Uh…I-I don't know."

The class began to snicker.

"Really? Then what is _this_." He picked up the folded piece of paper.

"_That_? Oh nothing-Its just a….Nothing. Its nothing." Naruto began to scratch his skull. He could feel the glares that his friends were giving him.

"Than you don't mind if I…read it then?"

"Read it?" Naruto looked at Neji who had placed a scorn on his face. Then Shikamaru, who rolled his eyes. Then he looked at Sasuke, who really didn't seem to care.

"Yes."

"Um…Don't read it. Don't you have to like teach us or something?"

The class howled with laughter.

"Yes. Something like that but…I'm quite interested to see what is in the piece of paper Mr. Uzamaki, so…" he began to open it. Naruto was sweating bullets now.

The teacher scanned the paper, his eyes reading each individual line. "A food fight ne?" He looked at the four boys. "Lunch detention on the first day? Trying to get on my bad side already are we?"

"Lunch detention?" Naruto gulped.

"Yes. You four come with me." he pointed to Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji. They all followed. Slowly the walked out of the class room and into the hallway, leaving the remaining classmates to talk about what had just happened.

"So lunch dentition? Troublesome." Shikamaru said dully.

"How long is that?" Neji questioned.

"You will all go to lunch as normal. But at the end when everyone else is out side you must remain in the cafeteria. You will all be sitting at the same table. As for these four girls they will probably get detention as well."

"Tenten? Ino? Sakura? Hinata?" Naruto questioned sadly.

"Yes. Participating is just as bad as creating Mr. Uzamaki. I now have to go and find their class rooms to inform them." The teacher looked at Sasuke, "You. You have been quiet. Is there anything that you would like to say."

Sasuke looked at the teacher and then looked away, "No."

"Fine. Go back into the class room. All four of you."

Neji opened the door, and walked in followed by Shikamaru then Naruto, Sasuke was the last one in the door. The second that they walked in everyone got silent and all eyes were on them.

Naruto sat down at his desk and put his head down. Neji and Shikamaru walked up and stood by his desk. Naruto lifted his head up, "Ha ha. Sorry guys. Its just one day."

Neji and Shikamaru looked at each other, Sasuke smirked, he just went down to sit at his desk.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru and Neji, they had a disturbing look on their faces, "What-What are you guys going to do?"

"…"

"…"

"Guys?"

"…"

"…"

"GUYS!" Naruto yelled.

Neji and Shikamaru chuckled. "Sasuke hand me the marker." Neji demanded.

Sasuke took out a black permanent marker, and handed it to Neji. "Shikamaru hold him down."

"What?!"

Shikamaru took Naruto's arms and pinned them down to the desk.

"Don't guys. Please? PLEASE!" Naruto pleaded.

Neji laughed as he started to draw on Naruto's face. He made a smiley face on his forehead, and a heart on his cheek. "There."

"What did you do?" Naruto said, unaware of the object drawn on his face.

"Nothing." Neji said.

"Don't be troublesome."

Naruto began to grumble hateful and nasty words about his comrades.

"So. The girls are going to get in trouble to?"

Sasuke smirked.

* * *

_(First period Still…) American History. Classmates: Ino. Sakura. Hinata. Tenten._

"Class get into groups of four now and discuss about the civil war between the two villages."

As if everything was already planned out, the groups were made in an instant. Sakura's group was no exception. It had been this way since school at the academy. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura were always in a group together. Ino put up her book so it looked like they were doing something productive.

"Okay so I think that the war was caused by-" Sakura started.

"Never mind that. Food fight at lunch. Are you in?" Ino interrupted.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"Food fight. Shikamaru was telling me about it. The guys are all doing it. And they asked if we wanted to."

"Yeah!" The bun-haired girl squealed.

"Naruto-kun is going t-to do it?"

"Mmmhm." Ino assured.

"O-okay."

"What if we get caught? I don't want to get in trouble."

"Aww, Forehead. Don't be such a worry wart."

"PIG! You don't worry enough."

Ino laid back in her chair like a professional, "Yeah, Yeah. Whatever. It'll be fun."

"Come on Sakura!" Tenten pleaded with her puppy dog eyes.

"P-please?"

"Forehead have some fun…"

"But-"

"Don't be such a prick!" Ino teased. Knowing that, that would get her riled up.

"A prick! Okay Ino I'll show you! Fine I'm in!"

"Ms. Log." A teacher walked in.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a-" He looked at a piece of folded paper, "Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata in here?"

"Yes. They are right there." she pointed to a group with a pink haired beauty, a shy pearl eyed girl, a booming blond bombshell, and a tough brunette woman.

"Arigato." He walked over to the group.

"Do you know a Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru?" He questioned.

"Yes." They all said in unison.

"Come with me." He started to walk towards the door. The group stared at each other and followed. He lead them out into the hallway, "Do you know that they were planning a food fight."

The four were silent.

'_We're caught. I knew it.'_ Sakura thought

'_Shit.'_ Tenten cursed.

"Yeah." Ino said out loud. The remaining three stared at her.

"Ino?!" they whispered.

"What?"

"Shh!"

"Yeah we knew and in fact we were going to participate in it!"

"INO!" they screamed.

"I see. You four will have lunch detention with them as well then. I'm sure they will tell fill you in about how it works here in high school." he handed them a sheet of paper with their names on it. Then he walked away.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Doors started to open, and the rest of the school started to leave their class rooms.

"Great Ino. First day of high school and we already have detention." Sakura complained.

"Hey its second period we better get to c-class." Hinata changed the subject.

"Yeah. We'll talk about this later." Tenten suggested.

"Fine." Ino agreed.

* * *

_(Time skip) Lunch time. _

"Naruto!" Tenten screamed.

The blond spun around, "Yeah?"

"Did you guys get detention to?"

"Yep! It was kinda my fault though…" his voice trailed off.

Tenten's fist landed on his cheek, "Your fault?!"

"Sorry!" He said twitching.

"Tenten! It was Ino's fault that _we_ got in trouble!" Sakura reminded.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Naruto. Hey…what's on your face?" she giggled.

The three guys chuckled, Neji looked at Sasuke and gave him a high five.

"What? What do you mean? Did you guys seriously draw on me?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Yes."

"What the hell!"

Hinata giggled, 'Its…_cute_, N-Naruto-kun."

"Oh. Okay thanks Hinata." Naruto could feel his cheeks reddening, then his stomach growled.

Loud.

Tenten look at Neji and smiled, "Lets go get something to eat. I'm hungry."

"Yeah." Sakura started, then she looked at Sasuke and he looked away, her heart tingled from just looking at him.

Shikamaru looked at everyone, he was bored, "I'm hungry now, I'm going to go eat." he started off, and Ino was right behind him.

"Shikamaru!"

He turned around and faced her, "Yeah?"

"What are you going to eat?"

She walked with him to the lunch line, talking about the high school lunches. Leaving everyone else behind, again, staring at the two with the same thoughts pouring in their mind.

"I'm going to go and eat." Sakura repeated. Everyone nodded and agreed. Sasuke just watched her leave.

'_She's not the same anymore. She doesn't…she doesn't seem to care about me.'_

(Isn't that what you wanted?)

'_Yeah...but…wait who is this?!'_

(-sigh- I'm your inner self. Everyone has one.)

'_Alright…I just…it doesn't feel the same anymore.'_

Everyone in the high school had eaten.

Naruto was cramming down everything he could get his fingers on.

Hinata had an apple.

Tenten had some fries.

Neji had a pizza.

Sasuke had a tomato.

Shikamaru had some tacos.

Ino had a parfait.

And Sakura had some chicken noodle soup.

_Ding Dong_: "Hello students. This is the principal. Lunch detention will now began. Everyone who is not in it please leave the cafeteria. Thank you."

The only people that remained in the cafeteria were the ones who were going to start the alledged food fight.

"Man this bites!" Tenten cursed.

"Yeah. How long do we have to stay in this dump?" Ino yelled.

"This sucks!" Sakura complained. Everyone looked at her. Even Sasuke. Sakura never complained about stuff, she always tried to make the best out of everything. It was kind of helpful to see that she was more normal, and not such a goody-goody as they had been referring to her as.

"Its so quiet in here." Shikamaru stated.

"Yeah, well not for long. Ino's bound to start talking again." Tenten mumbled.

"What was that? You little-"

"Be quiet." Sasuke commanded coldly. The two shut their mouths, and glared at him.

"Where is e-everyone?" Hinata questioned.

"They are outside. I guess we are the only ones left in the high school." Neji concured.

"Oh. Even t-the teachers left?"

"Yep."

"Oh."

"Hey…" Sakura's voice trailed off.

"What?" Sasuke answered.

"Do you guys…"

"…"

"Do you feel that?" She asked curiously.

"What?" he asked again.

"THAT!" she yelled.

The table started to shake. And then the lights started to flicker.

"Whats going on?!" Ino yelled.

"Earthquake." Shikamaru whispered.

"What!!" Tenten yelled.

"An earthquake get down!" Neji screamed, grabbing Tenten and pulling her down underneath the table.

Sakura was the only one remaining she was in shock. She couldn't move her mind was screaming at her body but it wouldn't obey.

"Sakura get down!" Sasuke yelled.

"I can't." she sobbed.

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke!"

_Crash_.

Debris was falling everywhere. The walls started to crumble. Everything was just falling apart, in the blink of and eye.

Sakura shook her head. She still couldn't move. The lights were almost off now. She heard the screams from the people out side of the school.

And the frantic pleas of her friends to get down. She felt a pull on her arm and she was underneath the table and on top of Sasuke. He had saved her life, he pulled her down.

"Thank you."

"Hn."

The lights went off. And there was silence.

* * *

**A/N: The main plot is now in effect. This was hard to write sorry if it sucked. Well I like the story. So please review. Sorry for the late update.**

**Questions you might have.**

**Who was in detention?**

**Naruto. Hinata. Sasuke. Sakura. Tenten. Neji. Shikamaru. Ino.**

**Where are they?**

**Cafeteria.**

**What happened?  
Earthquake.**

**Any others send them in review.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Fluff and other stuff will happen in later chapters. Maybe rated M idk.**

**Yes i realize that some of the words are mispelled. and that the numbers aren't real, no flames :)**

**  
Sasukes-Angle0221**

'


End file.
